


Mi amor no tiene esperanza  Aunque te esperara

by Obenamhimmel



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obenamhimmel/pseuds/Obenamhimmel
Summary: It felt like a cruel joke. A freaking Salamanca was his soulmate. The person which name already made Nacho tense was supposed to be the one he was destined to be with.OrIn which Nacho finds out that his Soulmate is the one his double crossing and that if anyone knew he would be in big trouble so he has to do his best to hide it from everyone.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	1. Mi amor no tiene esperanza  Aunque te esperara

"Mi amor no tiene esperanza   
Aunque te esperara "  
~ Mi negrita, Devendra Banhart

(My love has no hope  
Although it'll wait for you.)

Just when Nacho thought things couldn't get more complicated, his life fucked him over again. Even though his romaticism towards the concept of soulmates nowadays has faded, when he was younger he often daydreamed about meeting his soulmate. 

He felt sympathy for his soulmate. Judging how often Nacho felt his Soulmates pain, they must have a though life. It wasn't a rarity that he stayed up all night because of the pain. But he could take that. At least he knew they were out there. He promised himself it would all be worth it once they'd enter his life. 

For years he put a lot of hope in his soulmate. He thought it would be like puzzle pieces falling into place, that all of a sudden everything would make sense. It was quite the opposite when the day he initially looked foward to actually happened.

Nacho showed up at the El Michoacáno around 3pm. It was all routine: he showed up, collected the money from their dealers and scared some people if he had to. It was all routine until it wasn't anymore. 

Even though he just wanted to head home, he agreed when Lalo asked him to stay back to discuss some buisness.  
While Lalo prepared some food which was common behaviour for him in such situations they indulged in some small talk, which meant that Lalo would ramble while Nacho would keep his answers short and cold. He didn't want to be here but saying no simply wasn't an option. He needed to stay on the Salamancas good side in order to please Fring. 

"You know my abuelita would shake her head at me cutting it like that" Lalo was chopping jalapeños on some instrument Nacho didn't recognize. "¡Perezoso! ¿Para que necesitas la cortadora? ¡Tienes manos sanas!"  
Lalo chuckled a bit while he was imitating her. It was a warm and honest smile Lalo had when he talked about his abuelita. One of the very few smiles that didn't send shivers down Nachos spine.  
"But I like using a mandoline. Makes me feel fancy - like a real chef. And you can get a really even cut with those things." It was weird seeing Lalo Salamanca drivel about kitchen utensils. It was easy to forget the fact that the man talking was part of one of the biggest drug dynasties on the globe. 

" Did your parents teach you how to cook?" Even though the question seemed harmless Nacho was hesitant to answer. It wasn't the smartest move to give a Salamanca information about your family. Lalo followed the reflex to look up at Nacho after the latter ond stayed silent. Due to this he became unattentive for a second to the fact that he was handling an extremly sharp kitchen utensil.

"¡Mierda!" Lalo screeched. A sharp pain passed through Nachos right hand, while he observed how Lalo accidentally cut himself. Nacho twitched as he first felt the cut himself and then the burn caused by the residue left on the blade by the jalapeños.

After putting two and two together Nacho realized that this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

It felt like a cruel joke. A freaking Salamanca was his soulmate. The person which name already made Nacho tense was supposed to be the one he was destined to be with. 

Nacho wasn't stupid. He knew where his "cooperation" with Fring was headed. He was not only double crossing but also working towards the death of his soulmate. Guilt slowly crept in on Nacho. He rationalised. 

Why should he feel guilty? That Lalo was his soulmate didn't change the fact that he was a Salamanca and behaved like one. How could someone like Lalo be his Soulmate? Nacho asked himself what was wrong with him. To be bound to such an evil and twisted man there must be something truly evil inside himself. 

He couldn't change the situation. He was once again powerless. A feeling he knew to well. 

He should just ignore it. If Fring knew he would instantly deem Nacho as untrustworthy and he would therefore to be "taken care of". And as if keeping a secret from the chilean wasn't difficult enough, he also couldn't let Lalo find out about this. While he wasn't sure what the exact consequences would be, neither of the two options that came to mind seemed pleasant.  
He would either end up killed or become a Salamanca. That thought send shivers down his spine. He had to keep this a secret somehow, which meant never getting hurt infront of his soulmate. Not an easy feat in his line of work. Nacho Varga calmed down as somewhat of a plan of action formed in his head. He would get through this. Fate must've made a mistake. That wo- 

"Nachito" Lalo snapped infront of Nachos eyes bringing him back into reality. "Are you okay in there?" His soulmate chuckled making Nacho want to hide. He had frozen after the realisation had dawned on him what it meant that he could feel Lalos cut. While Nacho had drowned in his thoughts Lalo had managed to clean his wound and put a band aid on it. "Nachito parece que viste una fantasma" (You look like you've seen a ghost) 

Lalo knew something was up. "I'm fine. Just haven't eaten anything today and feel kinda dizzy." While not being a genius excuse, that was all Nacho could muster up in this situation. The fact that he's gotten really pale made it at least a bit more believable., "It's 5 pm. You know you gotta take care of yourself. " Lalo handed him a flask of water. "¡Siéntate! La cena casi está lista." (Sit down! Dinner will be ready soon)

Nacho thought that Lalo seemed genuinly worried. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

He didn't know how to judge moments like this.

He didn't want to acknowledge that a Salamance could be able to actually worry about someone.

He didn't want to admit that Lalo Salamanca was the only one who looked after him in the slightest. 

So he sat down and watched a singing Nacho while failing to convince himself that fate makes mistakes.

\----------------------------------------

Nacho had been distant lately. No, that was wrong. Nacho was always distant. But just when Lalo had thought that he was able to make his cold partner warm up to him Nacho started doing anything possible to go out of his way. While Lalo certainly was able to intimidate him into staying but most of the time he just let him be. Nacho was a good boy and Lalo felt like he deserved some peace and quiet. But the regained distance between them still bothered him although he would never say that outloud. 

He did have a soft spot for Nacho. He was one of the very few people that worked for him that didn't constantly try to kiss up to him or were scared of him. Nacho didn't fear him but he was still cautious, which was smart around the Salamancas.

Cleverness wasn't the only thing Nacho had going for him. This men was braver than anyone he met since being over the border. He had proven this multiple times.

Lalo remembered the time Nacho sat sweaty and out of breath in his car, showing him the meth he had risked his freedom for. He had really jumped between roofs to retrieve these packets. 

Something changed for Lalo in that moment.  
He had seen Nacho in a different light since then. 

A smile spread across his lips and a warmth in his chest area.  
He should really try and figure out what was wrong with Nacho.

\----------------------------------------

But Lalo didn't get to figure things out. The Travelwire incident had caught up to him and he was stuck in prison awaiting trial.  
While Lalo only had the strong suspicion that Fring had something to do with this Nacho knew for sure. 

They were once again in the middle of nowhere: Nacho, Mike, Fring and some of his henchmen.

"He wants me to burn down Los pollos hermanos". Nacho was once again informing Fring about Lalo's newest plans and for the first time since this arrangment had started Nacho had felt a tad guilty while ratting his Boss out. He tried to push that feeling into the back of his mind like the other developments that had constantly crept up on since that afternoon in the restaurant. 

After all was said and done all parties made their way to their vehicles but Nacho stopped Mike mid-way. 

"Mike" Nacho made sure the others were out of hearing distance. " I heard they're trying to get him out on bail." Mike stayed quiet. His expression was unreadable. " If he gets over the border you'll let him be right?" Nacho sounded a bit too curious asking that question. Mike noticed that. " Don't worry after he's taken care of, we'll discuss if you can "get out."" Mike answered already turning around expecting the conversation to be over. 

"What do you mean by "taken care off. He shouldn't be a problem once he's over the border""  
Nacho was well trained in hiding his emotions. But in this moment you could see right through him. His fear was more than apparent. Mike noticed that too.

"Kid that's none of your buisness. The only one you should worry about is yourself not someone like Lalo Salamanca." He turned around ignoring Nacho denialing that he'd worried about Salamanca. 

But Mike knew something was up. He went through a lot of scenarios in his head, maybe Lalo had made Nacho warm up to him through gifts and opportunities, maybe they actually became friends, but none of these options made sense. The life of his man's father was of the line, he wouldn't risk that for a friend or riches. 

There was only one scenario that made sense and Mike had to find out if that was the case.

\----------------------------------------

You wouldn't expext it from Lalo but he couldn't wait to meet his Soulmate. The Salamanca family took Soulmates pretty seriously. He grew up learning that family was everthing and if you were a Salamancas soulmate, you were part of the family.

When his abuellita told him how she found out about her soulmate, his grandfather, little Lalo didn't want to wait a single day to meet his Soulmate. But he had to wait a lot longer than most. He didn't feel anybody elses pain until he was sixteen. December 9 1971, he remembered that day. It was one of the best he had so far. The only thing comparable to the relief he felt that day, was after he barely survived a gunfight back in Tijuana. He finally knew his Soulmate was out there.

Except for his abuelita nobody found out about how much this soulmate thing meant for him. The people of the cartel would respect him less and he couldn't afford that. Especially Don Hector looked down on soulmates, Lalo assumed it was because he didn't have one. But even Hector had to respect that the soulmate of a high ranking member of the cartel was off limits. 

There was only one person other than his grandmother that he ever truly broached the topic of soulmates with. 

That was before Nacho started acting weird. They were driving in Nachos car, running errands. 

"Already 10pm?! Drive a little faster. You don't want to come home too late upsetting the girlfriend." Lalo rambled again. Nacho stayed quiet." Do you have one?" The older one tried to get some information. While it was for sure a smart move to know the people working for you, Lalos true intentions were different. 

"What?" "A girlfriend.. or whatever I don't judge" Nacho didn't respond to the implications. "No one I could upset by coming home late." It was truly a talent of his answering questions by giving the least information possible, Lalo had to give him that. 

"You know it's better that way in this business. No family means less risk. This policy only gets tricky once you meet your soulmate." The atmosphere became tense. Talking about your soulmate under these circumstances was out of the ordinary. "I just hope he's rudo(badass)" He chuckled a bit. Lalo talked too much. That wasn't typical at all for him, but with Nacho it happened on the regular. This wasn't the only way he behaved differently around Nacho, but he wasn't sure why. Suprisingly Nacho answered. "Or you just keep them out of it" Lalo shook his head. "Trust me there's no "out of it". You could keep it a secret from everyone and someone would find them"


	2. Mi corazón se ancla A un fantasma corporal

Since that conversation with Nacho, Mike knew he had to test his hypothesis and he had to do it fast. He hasn't yet talked about it with Fring, not wanting to put Nacho in danger unsubstantiated. But he had to figure it out, if they were truly soulmates things had to be handled. It would be too much of a risk considering how much he knew. 

So he made a plan.

He had to find a way to observe one while the other felt enough pain to make their soulmate feel it. Hence the Lawyer being the only one to regularly see Lalo, for better or worse he had to involve him. 

\-------------------------

Jimmy and Kim spend the evening cuddeling up on the sofa, watching movies when a call interrupted their time together. Kim saw her husband become tense after reading the caller ID. 

"Who's that" she asked trying to sound less curious than she actually was.   
"Just a guy I used to work with. Just give me second" He stood up making his way to the next room.   
Maybe it was because she just found out about his involvement with the cartell but Kim had a bad feeling about this. 

"No, stay" Jimmy was looking sceptical which caused Kim to speak in a more serious tone.   
"No secrets. Remember?"   
Jimmy wanted to object but he couldn't, so he sat back down and accepted the call. 

"Jimmy?" Mikes raspy voice could be heard from the speakers.  
"Yeah?"  
"When is your next appointment with Lalo?"  
Jimmy was confused as to why he would care about that. 

"Tuesday."  
"What time?"  
"3.30pm. Why are you asking?"  
"I need you to do something for me. Get yourself a hot beverage: tea, coffee whatever and when it's still very hot spill it over his lap and note the time."  
"You want me to spill hot coffee over Lalo Salamanca that's suicide mission"   
"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't that important. An entire operation could collapse. Trust me you wouldn't want to anger my employers."

Kim punched lightly against her soulmates arm gesturing that she wanted to be filled in on what's going on. 

"Wait a minute, there's something I've got to take care of" After Jimmy excused himself from the conversation, he pressed his hand against the speaker of his phone as to not letting Mike hear anything of his and Kim's conversation.

"You remember that cartell guy I told you about?" Jimmy whispered." That guy I worked with, he wants me to spill some coffee over my client and note the time."   
"Just say no"   
"That's not really an option. He seems to be involved with some bigger fish" 

The sound of Mike's muffeled voice asking if anybody was still there interupted them.   
Kim whispered:"Ask him if this about soulmates" and Jimmy obeyed.   
"That's none of your business"   
Jimmy took that as a yes.

"Because if it is why not just hurt the girl and I'll observe if Lalo reacts. She can't be more dangerous than him" Jimmy was back to negotiating.

"The other guy knows me and my employers guys we couldn't just 'acidentally' hurt him without him becoming suspicious" .

Jimmy once more covered up the phone and filled Kim in.   
Kim once more told him what to say. Jimmy would've liked to protest but had to react fast.   
"Someone he doesn't know, maybe someone part of my legal team could do that part." 

Mike's answer sounded doubtful. "Your legal team? How will they get a hold of him" 

"Say he'd had to answer a few questions because of the case or make it a chance encounter"   
Mike was scared that they'd screw it up but he ran out of options.  
"Fine"  
"So who is it?"  
"Nacho Varga" 

\-------------------------

They didn't screw it up. Unfortunately Mikes other concern was proven right. Now he had to tell Fring.

\-------------------------

The bail was paid, Lalo was going to return to Mexico and for Nacho this Nightmare would be over soon. Their ride into the desert was rather quiet and Lalo looked a lot more serious than usual. 

Nacho unloaded Lalos stuff from his car. The twins were set to arrive at any minute now. To his suprise, Nachos most prevelant emotion wasn't relief. 

Both didn't know what to do and it was the first time there hab been an uncomfortable type of silence when they were together. 

It was a weird type of goodbye. Eventhough Nacho wouldn't describe them as friends, Lalo seemed to like him. 

At least Nacho seemed to percieve it that way. Should he say something? Thank him? No that would be too cheesy.

"You want me to wait?" Nacho asked cautiously.   
Lalo had his back turned to Nacho while starring into the distance.   
" Nah. They'll be here."   
He could barely look at Nacho.   
"Really. Go"  
He could have just left, but something compelled him to ask again.

"Are you sure?"  
Lalo just shook his head.   
"Yeah. They'll be here any second. It's fine." He thought about adding something like that they'll stay in touch but ultimately decided against it. He had no idea what they were to each other.

Nacho gave in. Making his way back to his car shooting, what he thought would be a last look at Lalo, his soulmate. 

Lalo heard the cars engine start. An impulse overtook him. He knocked at the car window causing Nacho to stop.   
"Take me back up the road - slowly"

Nacho took a deep breath. It wouldn't be over so soon.

\-------------------------

Truly, finding the Lawyers car wasn't Lalos main objective here, but it sure was a good excuse to stay a bit longer with Nacho. To be honest, he was kind of happy finding the bullet holes. Because that meant he'd have to drive back to Albuquerque.

\-------------------------

That Lawyer should be glad he had his wife around. Otherwise that 'interogation" could have ended worse.

"You need to get your house in order" That's what she said and even though it hurt Lalo a little to admit it, she was right. There were only had few he truly trusted, none outside of his family, except for Nacho. The realisation of how precious having someone like Nacho was hit him. Someone he could trust. Someone who was loyal to him. Lalo felt that their relationship wasn't only about business anymore.

He didn't want to leave without him so he didn't.

"Where are we going?"   
"Mexico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there weren't that many Lacho scenes in this one. I had to lay some groundwork for the later chapter. I promise the next one will romance focused^^  
> Once again  
> Thank you for reading and special thanks to the ones who left Kudos and/or comments :)  
> That really meant a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:)  
> I haven't written a fanfic for years but I wanted to add something to this amazing community  
> Please note that english is my second language and I didn't trust anyone enough to read Beta  
> I also tried my best with the bit of spanish I slipped in there, but my spanish is even worse than my english  
> Thank you a lot for reading


End file.
